Hey Spock!
by girsawasquirrel
Summary: Captain Kirk wants to know what pon farr is, and he voulenteered Chekov to find out for him!


**a/n: ha crackfic, well if you ask me it is. enjoy!**

**warning! Pavel isn't a virgin. lol. **

* * *

One day, seven years, after the _Enterprise _took on the Romulan, James T. Kirk was sitting in his Captain's chair, Spock standing next to him. Being the smart ass he was James looked up to Spock.

"Hey, Spock, what is _pon farr_?" Of course Kirk had done his research so he knew what it meant, but he hadn't messed with Spock in a long time. Speaking of which, Spock coughed in surprise.

"Why, Captian, do you ask?" He asked back, avoiding the question.

"Well you know I was just reading up on how the new Vulcan was doing and someone had mentioned _pon farr _was coming up and that it would help the planet"

By now the whole crew was looking.

"I will explain later, Captain" Spock said looking forward. Kirk was about to protest, but they were attacked by Klingons. Spock smirked on the inside.

* * *

Later at dinner in the, rec room, Kirk sat down next to Pavel Chekov.

"Heylo Keptain" Chevok, smiled over at the Captain as he sat down.

"Hey Chekov" Kirk smirked looking over at the boy.

"Do you vant something, Keptain?"

"Well besides you to call me Jim when were not on shift. But yes, I do"

"And vhat is is that you vant?" Chekov asked slowly, unsure if he wanted to know.

"Well Chekov, I know that Spock has some interests in you" Kirk stopped and smiled at the blushing boy. "Anyways, I want you to get him to tell you what _pon farr_ means. Think you could do it?"

Chekov raised his eyebrows "Vell vhy exactly does it hawe to be me?"

"Because since he likes you, he'll be more apt to tell you!" Sulu cut in.

"Right!" Kirk smiled "Pleasssssse!"

Chekov knew that he should do it, he'd never heard the Captain beg before.

"Ok, ok I vill do it!" He smiled as the Captain whooped.

* * *

"Keptain, I don't knov if I should do this tonight" Chekov said looking around the corner with Kirk.

"No, you have too! It has to be tonight" Kirk knew that tonight was the night of the _pon farr._He also knew how much Spock liked the Russian boy. So he wanted his friends to be happy. Sulu had told him how much Chekov liked Spock too. Hopefully this worked out.

"Ok fine, are you sure he von't get mad?" Chekov asked.

"Positive. Remember just ask him if he wants to hang out and then randomly ask him" Kirk said pushing Chekov around the corner, where Sulu stood talking to Spock. Of course it was just so Spock wouldn't leave before Chekov could come over.

"Heylo Mister Spock, Sulu" Chekov smiled.

"Hello Pavel" Spock smiled, yes the only person he would show his emotions to was Chekov, and he only smiled. Pavel looked down as he blushed.

"Well thanks for your time, I'm gonna be going now" Sulu said, though no one heard him, and walked away around the corner where Kirk was still standing.

"Well I must be on my way" Spock said.

"Vait, I, um, I vanted to knov if you vanted to hang out tonight?" Chekov asked, finally looking up, the blush still on his cheeks.

"Oh, well, I have nothing else to do tonight, so ok" Over the past years, Kirk has taught Spock how to talk lingo. Instead of all his 'fancy words' as Kirk called them.

"Really?" Chekov smiled "Um vell my room is right around the cor'er ve could alvays go there, yes?"

"My room is right there if you want" Spock said pointing to a room at the end of the hall. Chekov once again blushed, but nodded. They walked towards the end of the hall that Kirk and Sulu were at, and if you were listening close enough you could hear

"Shit there coming, run Sulu!"

And then two pairs of feet running around another corner.

* * *

Spock and Pavel had been talking for about 20 minutes now, and Pavel thought this would be the right time to ask.

"Um Spock?"

"Yes, Pavel"

"Vhat is _pon farr_? Vhat does it mean?"

Spock coughed "Why do you want to know?"

"Vell, I heard the Keptain ask you, but you newer ansvered hem"

"Oh, well it means...." Spock was slowly losing it, he hadn't mediated in over 5 hours. If her didn't know he would give in too _pon farr_, and he was afraid of that.

"Spock?" Pavel asked worriedly, he got up and moved in front of Spock, who was sitting on the bed. It looked like his was spacing out, but Spock never spaced out.

"Are you ok?!" Pavel asked, gently shaking Spock's shoulder. Spock blinked and looked down at the hand. Pavel went to pull it away but Spock stopped him.

"I won't tell you what it means..." Pavel sighed in defeat "I'll show you" Spock smiled and the boy's grin almost broke his face.

"Ok shov me!" Pavel smiled and stood up. Spock stood up too, standing a few feet taller then the boy.

"Weel it's a dance of sorts" He said looking down at the boy.

"A dance?" Pavel asked looking up at Spock. "Oh a Wulcan dance?!"

Spock nodded "Yes many Vulcans do this dance, and they are doing it right now, because we are only aloud to do this dance every 7 years. After tonight I won't be able to do this dance for seven years"

Before Chekov could ask why Spock kissed him. Spock kissed him hard. But Pavel didn't complain he's wanted this forever now. Soon he felt himself getting pushed down onto the bed. He looked up at Spock with 'inoccent' eyes, which made the older of the two moan. He kissed the latter again, pushing him back on the bed.

* * *

"Why can't we hear moaning?" Kirk asked pushing his ear against the door. No he was not perverted, he just wanted to know if his plan was worked.

"Don't you think this is a little weird Jim?" Sulu asked standing behind him.

"They should be fucking by now. I mean I know we would if it were me in there. Why aren't they fucking Sulu!" Kirk whisper/yelled at Sulu.

"I don't kno....." Sulu blushed, his eyes wide, as he was interupted by a very loud moan.

"We can go now" Kirk said, turning around, with the biggest smile on his face. Sulu just nodded and started walking down the hallway, at a very fast pace. The Captain smirking, taking his time.

* * *

After almost an hour of getting pounded into, not that he was complaining, Pavel felt his release nearing. Spock, getting close too, started thrusting harder.

"Spock!" Pavel moaned, biting his lip. His fingers tightened in the sheets as he pushed his hips back faster.

"Please" He didn't know what he was moaning for, possibly release, maybe for more? Spock smirked.

"Please what Pavel?" The latter groaned, his hands going up to fist his hair.

"I don't knov, just please more!" Spock readily sped up, the boy's walls tightening around him slowly weren't helping either party. With another thrust Pavel screamed, when I say scream I mean he screamed, his release, arching his back so far had he been in the right mind he would have worried about it breaking. His hands went to Spock's shoulder, squeezing tightly.

The walls sqeezed down around Spock's dick, tight. He groaned cumming into the younger man. He fell next to the latter. For a few minutes it was just the heavy breathing of the two. Pavel rolled onto his back, wincing a little.

"Are you sure that you can only do vhat every sewen years?" He smiled. Spock chuckled and pulled the younger against him.

* * *

The next day was hard for Pavel. He couldn't find the right position in which it didn't hurt to sit. But the Captain just had to bring up the previous night, Pavel blushed, not knowing the captain already knew what went down.

"So Chekov, did you find out what it was?" Kirk asked, smirking.

"Yes, it is a dance" Pavel's eyes told the lie's he was holding in, but nobody saw them besides, Spock and Kirk.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
